


Not so bad I guess

by PunishmentTime



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood, Boredom, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Captivity, Claustrophobia, Defecation, Gore, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Non-Linear Narrative, Open to Interpretation, Other, Pointless, Random & Short, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Starvation, Survival Horror, nonsensical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishmentTime/pseuds/PunishmentTime
Summary: A motivation piece with no real audience or purpose. Enjoy.
Kudos: 4





	Not so bad I guess

The box like room. With it’s closing cardboard walls and suffocating sellotape ceiling. I sit. In silence. Out of fear? No not fear. I never did fear it. Did I? I can't remember beyond yesterday so my accounts are perhaps too fallible to be believed with accuracy. Nevertheless spending my time idling in this prison like confinement would be futile. My leg room has increased, which is nice. Although the company will be missed. It does get lonely here by myself. I could try to escape. But judging by the state of my ankles I'm guessing I wouldn't get far. I'd probably snap before reaching any sort of salvation. Oh well. The box is nice enough. 

An odd smell invaded my little isolation today. At first I thought it was the blood. Perhaps it started to smell after a while. Not sure. Can't remember how long it's been lying there beside her. But no. The smell unlike the blood left the box. I thought next perhaps that I had imagined it. Until sometime later that smell wafted up my nostrils once more. Sweet. No. Sick. A sick sour sent that sent my stomach into knots. The crusted finger I had nibbled on earlier once again found itself at my feet this time in a more viscous form. It didn't taste the same the second time around. But I still ate it. I wasn't one to waste meals. Or at least I wasn't now. I don't know about past me. They could have been anything they wanted and I wouldn't know. I can't seem to remember much before yesterday. Even yesterday is starting to blend into today. Maybe the lack of sleep was having an effect? I don't actually know if it's even today yet it could still be yesterday. Or tomorrow. Oh well. It doesn't matter much. I don't mind. 

I tried walking today. It hurt and I may have thrown up again. But I stood. For a moment before my left foot crossed into my right one. I guess that's that. No more walking for me. It was nice. To hear a new sound. That crooked snap was different. Don't get much of that in here. I didn't like the pain though.It made a new puddle on the ground. A tear filled puddle. How nice. I can still crawl. Well more like a slither. I don't bother with my knees. They leak too much. I didn't think I'd make it far. I just wanted to give my wrists a rest. They're starting to skin.I was able to make tower of flesh flakes. Which was fun. I think. It's a good thing. Them flaking.I won't go hungry tonight. I think the last of my hair fell yesterday. when I woke up a hair snake was on the ground. I put it with the rest. Maybe tomorrow I could try and make a pillow from them. Probably not though. That's okay. I don't mind.


End file.
